Reality ruined my life
by xShatteredCriss
Summary: C'est dans la folie que l'amour est le plus beau. Narry Storan-Lilo Paylinson-Ziall Horalik-Zouis Malinson
1. Babe, I'm just a fool

**_Hey, me revoilà. Cette fois, ce n'est pas une fiction sur Glee que je vous propose ! Une amie à moi, fan des One Direction et Narry Storan shipper m'a demandé, supplié, de lui faire une histoire. Elle aura plusieurs chapitres, je ne sais pas encore combien. _**

**_L., c'est pour toi. xx_**

* * *

- Niall, est-ce que vous m'écoutez ?

Le jeune blond fixait sans cesse ce point invisible sur le mûr, entre l'étagère lourde de livres et d'encyclopédies et la table de chevet en verre. Il ne répondit pas à la question, il ne répondait jamais aux questions, sauf dans sa tête. Le Docteur Payne soupira d'agacement, constatant la stagnation de son patient. Niall Horan était à l'institut depuis plusieurs années, 6 ans maintenant, et n'avait fait aucun progrès. Le jeune médecin avait tout fait, tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour faire parler le blondinet, mais en vain.

Niall Horan n'était pas un élément comme les autres dans l'institut de "repos". Il sourit intérieurement à ce nom que lui donnaient les salariés du bâtiment. Niall n'était, bien évidemment, pas un élément perturbateur comme d'autres, non, ni même violent ou agressif. Le blond était là sans vraiment l'être, toujours ailleurs. Bel et bien présent physiquement mais absent mentalement. Ne répondant à aucune question, aucune phrase, Niall avait son monde, enfermé dans une bulle sécurisante et chaude, dans sa tête, et seulement dans sa tête, il se surprenait souvent à rêver. Mais tout ça avait l'air réel, alors, depuis peu, Niall se laissait aller, conforter dans son imagination étonnante.

- Écoutez Niall, les rendez-vous sont obligatoires, comme vous le savez, mais si vous ne faites pas d'effort, vous allez être dans l'obligation de rester enfermé ici, peut-être pour toujours, est-ce que vous voulez rester enfermé ici, pour toujours ?

Liam Payne essuya un nouvel échec, une fois de plus, aucun son ne sorti de la bouche de son patient le plus intéressant, aucune lueur dans le regard bleu du blond. L'homme au cheveux courts se redressa sur son fauteuil de cuir, décroisant les jambes, un carnet dans une main et un stylo plume dans l'autre.

- Vous n'avez fait aucun progrès Niall, est-ce que vous comprenez ce que je vous dis ? Niall ?; Liam sentait la colère l'envahir, il ferma un instant les yeux pour se reprendre et les déposa sur le visage impassible du malade; Niall Horan, je vous demande un mot, ou un son, prouvez-moi simplement que vous n'êtes pas un légume. Niall ?; commençant à perdre patience, le châtain laissa son dos cogner le dossier de cuir et soupira; Bien, très bien. A demain dans ce cas.

* * *

Le silence avait envahi la chambre de Niall, pesant et abrutissant. Le blond passant une main sur son visage puis posa les yeux sur le deuxième lit, celui se trouvant à gauche de la pièce. Il était seul dans cette chambre, il avait déjà eu un colocataire, comme il l'appelait, mais Logan était rapidement parti. L'infirmière lui avait expliqué que le jeune homme se reposait pour toujours maintenant, mais Niall n'avait pas totalement saisi, pourquoi Logan était-il parti se reposer alors que l'institut était, soit disant, fait pour ça ? Le blond haussa les épaules, cette question s'ajouta à la longue liste de celles qui n'ont pas vraiment de réponses, et fut sorti de ses pensées par un cognement contre la porte de bois derrière lui. Il tourna les talons et regarda le rectangle de bois s'ouvrir sur une infirmière au sourire éclatant. Mary souriait toujours, elle aimait son métier, et considérait les patients comme des êtres fragiles et sans défense, elle n'avouerait sans doute jamais l'amour inconditionnel qui brûlait en elle pour eux, ils étaient tous ses protégés, mais Niall avait sa préférence, elle retrouvait en lui le blond qu'elle avait perdu quelques années avant l'arriver de Niall à l'institut. Mary avait de suite compris que Niall ne parlerait sans doute jamais, et elle ne le forçait pas, il était bien évidemment difficile d'entretenir la même relation avec les patients qui lui répondaient et riaient avec qu'elle qu'avec le jeune blond aux traits enfantins, mais peu importe à présent, elle retrouvait dans le silence de Niall un amour discret, presque invisible à l'œil nu.

- Bonjour Niall, tu vas bien ?.. Je pense que tu vas bien, moi aussi, je suis contente de te voir; la femme se déplaça vers le blond en souriant de nouveau, posant une main contre l'épaule frêle; Je suis venue pour t'emmener un camarade de chambre, tu es content ?

Niall ne répondit pas, mais au fond, il était étonné par cette annonce. Ca faisait bien longtemps qu'il était seul dans cette chambre, il avait pris ses habitudes et n'avait pas envie de rendre sa vie à l'institut plus difficile qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Le jeune blond remarqua une silhouette derrière l'infirmière. Le garçon était de taille normale, assez mince, avec une touffe de cheveux assez impressionnante, frisée, coiffée sans l'être. Le brun eut un mouvement de recule étonnant et posa les yeux sur l'infirmière.

- Je vous laisse tout le deux, pas de bêtises.

Niall regarda la porte se refermer sur la silhouette féminine et baissa les yeux, la venue de ce garçon allait perturber tout son petit confort, et il n'aimait pas ça, rien que l'idée l'effrayait. Il vit un bagage se poser au sol, un petit sac de toile, vraiment petit. Niall se demanda quel être pouvait emmener si peu d'affaires dans un lieu pareil.

- Salut ...; pas de réponse, il secoua la tête; je m'appelle Harry, Harry Style; il tendit une main, mais aucun geste ne fit réagir le blond face à lui; Hum ... Tu parles pas ?; ... ; Tu as perdu ta langue ? Peut-être qu'ils te l'ont arrachée ?

Niall esquissa un sourire mental et continua sa position de statue. A cet instant précis, Harry se dit que ça allait être beaucoup plus compliqué que prévu, et, en plus d'un camarade de chambre muet, il n'était pas malade. Décidément, la vie était injuste.

* * *

_**Et voilà :3 Je sais, ça me fait bizarre à moi aussi, mais j'me dis que ça peut-être bien de changer un peu de sujet ;) **_

_**La review est OBLIGATOIRE ! ... Non, je plaisante, mais ce serait super gentil si vous prenez la peine d'en laisser une :3 **_

_**xx mes chats**_


	2. Don't ask if I'm ok

Harry était assis sur son lit. Il s'était déjà installé dans la chambre qui lui avait été destinée au départ, plus par dépit que par choix, il avait pris le lit de gauche, après tout, c'était le seul de libre, et Niall était arrivé avant lui. Alors, bien élevé et correct, il s'était résigné à prendre le lit de gauche, bien qu'il aurait préféré l'autre, uniquement car il se trouvait plus près de la fenêtre que le sien. La salle de bain, elle, était commune pour les deux pensionnaires. Lorsque Harry appris la nouvelle, il se tendit. Non, il n'était pas malade, non, il avait juste un petit problème qui, apparemment, n'allait pas se régler aussi rapidement. Lui qui n'avait prévu qu'un rapide séjour ici se rendit compte que ça n'allait pas être le cas. Et il y avait Niall, aussi. Niall et ses cheveux étrangement blonds, son absence de réactions faciales, son regard vide, et surtout: son silence. Les premières nuits s'étaient déroulées le plus normalement possible pour le nouveau frisé. Niall ne ronflait pas, il ne bougeait pas non plus dans son sommeil, tout portait à croire que le blond ne dormait finalement pas. Le jeune frisé fut sorti de ses pensées par le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre lentement, Harry releva le menton et posa les yeux sur la silhouette sortant timidement de la salle de bain. Il resta un moment fixé sur le visage de son vis-à-vis et songea au fait que Niall avait vraiment des airs surréaliste, avec son absence, et ses traits plutôt jeunes, puis laissa son regard glisser plus bas. Harry se raidi brusquement, crispant ses doigts contre le matelas recouvert de cette horrible couverture en laine bleue, il sentait sous ses doigts la désagréable sensation du frottement des boulettes que la laine avait formé avec le vieillissement de la couverture. Niall, lui, restait comme un idiot, planté sur la frontière salle de bain-chambre, il s'aventura à poser ses yeux sur le visage de Harry. Le blond fut étonné de l'expression que son colocataire avait, une sorte de crispation faciale s'était dessiné sur ses traits.

- Niall ... Tu ... Est-ce que tu pourrais mettre un t-shirt, s'il te plaît ?; la voix étant basse, hésitante, tremblante même.

Une fois de plus, le blond n'avait pas répondu à Harry et s'était contenté de s'avancer dans la pièce pour rejoindre une commode, il en tira un tiroir et sorti l'objet de la demande. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder le spectacle. Non, il n'était pas admiratif du fait que Niall sorte un simple t-shirt d'un tiroir, juste du corps à demi nu face à lui. Comme toujours, le jeune Styles ne pu s'empêcher de regarder le corps légèrement dénudé et d'un reflex violent, avait serré ses jambes l'une contre l'autre, plus pour contrôler le problème qu'autre chose, il ferma les yeux et inspira longuement avant de souffler l'air chaud, chassant ses pensées comme il le pouvait. Le séjour allait sûrement être plus pénible que prévu.

* * *

- Bonjour Harry, assieds-toi, je t'en prie.

Le Dr Payne était souriant, accueillant, un rayon de soleil coincé entre ces mûrs de pierres, ces couloirs blancs rayés de portes bleues foncées. Le jeune Style pris place dans le fauteuil face à celui de l'homme qui le regardait avec insistance, une moue aux lèvres.

- Comment vas-tu, Harry ?

- Bien, je vais très bien.; le frisé regarda le médecin prendre une note rapide sur son carnet

- D'accord. Alors Harry, dis-moi: pourquoi es-tu ici ?

- Euh ...

- Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi tu es ici Harry ?

L'interpellé resta silencieux, il baissa le regard sur ses mains liées ensemble. Non, Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il était ici. Il avait fait quelques erreurs et tout le monde s'était alarmé inutilement, pour lui, il n'avait rien fait de mal, de grave, à ses yeux il n'était qu'un adolescent avec des pulsions et des envies. Les hormones, elles étaient son excuse valable à tout ça.

- Harry ?; Liam se redressa légèrement, posant son carnet sur ses genoux; Est-ce que tu connais la raison pour laquelle tu es ici ?

- Je ...; Harry releva la tête et posa son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis; J'ai fait des erreurs, je crois, mais je ne suis pas malade, je sais que je ne suis pas malade.

- Hum hum ...

- Vous notez quoi là ?

- Je ne sais pas Harry, que devrais-je noter à ton avis ?; Liam releva la tête en souriant

- Rien, rien du tout, vous m'analysez comme on le fait avec un malade mental, mais je ne le suis pas, je ne suis pas fou vous entendez ?

- Je sais Harry, je sais, tu n'es pas fou, juste attiré, c'est ça ?

Harry ferma les yeux un instant en se laissant aller contre le dossier du fauteuil, soupirant d'agacement. Payne, lui, se pencha et attrapa un dossier trônant sur la petite table basse séparant les deux êtres.

- Qui est Beckie Jinsay, Harry ?

- Une fille.

- Je me doute; il esquissa un léger sourire; Mais encore ?

- Une fille avec qui j'ai couché, ça vous va ?

- Il n'est pas mis ici que tu as "couché" avec cette fille Harry, mais que tu en as plutôt abusé.

Le frisé serra les poings, il n'avait rien fait de mal avec cette fille. C'était elle qui l'avait cherché, à l'allumer comme une salope. Harry secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée et reposa les yeux sur le Docteur qui le fixait.

- Je n'ai rien fait de mal, d'accord ?

- Peut-être Harry, je ne sais pas; l'homme aux cheveux courts parcouru le dossier des yeux rapidement; Oh, tu es dans la chambre de Niall Horan, ça se passe bien ?

- Horan ? Ca sort d'où ?

- Je n'en sais rien Harry, encore faudrait-il que Niall daigne ouvrir la bouche.

Une pensée perverse traversa l'esprit de Harry qui se crispa légèrement sur son fauteuil, il croisa les jambes comme pour calmer l'envie soudaine qui le submergeait peu à peu.

- Quelque chose ne va pas avec Niall, Harry ?

- Tout va bien, on ne fait pas plus calme comme mec; un sourire ironique suivant cette phrase se dessina sur les lèvres de Styles.

- Très bien Harry, tu es libre maintenant.

Le-dit Harry se releva, marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible pour Liam qui nota encore quelques lignes sur son carnet en grimaçant légèrement.

* * *

C'était l'été, mais il ne faisait pas si chaud ce soir là. Niall était assis sur un des nombreux bancs présents dans le jardin clos. Clos était un mot léger pour la situation. Les lieux étaient enfermés, coupés du monde par de grands mûrs de parpaings recouvert d'un crépi qui n'était plus tout jeune. Le blond finit d'écrire rapidement sa phrase sur son cahier.

- Salut, je peux m'asseoir ?

Niall releva le visage et reconnu son compagnon de chambre, Harry, il était pétrifié, jamais personne ne lui parlait ici, et Harry ne lui avait jamais parlé en dehors de la chambre, bien que la conversation fut de sourds.

- Ouais, tu parles pas, j'avais oublié, j'vais quand même m'asseoir; il joignit le geste à la parole et posa les yeux sur le cahier que Niall tenait entre ses mains; C'est quoi ?

Harry n'eut pas le temps de lire ce qui y était écrit, il fut tiré de son monologue par un autre pensionnaire qui se rapprocha d'eux à grands pas, suivi d'un autre. Le premier était assez grand et sa peau mordorée, le second était tout aussi grand mais bien plus pâle.

- Niall, Niall, Niall, tu te fais un petit copain ?; le garçon aux cheveux noirs sourit en se rapprochant un peu plus du blondinet; Ben alors, tu veux toujours pas parler mon Niall ?

- Ca va Zayn, fou-lui la paix, on vient pas pour ç-

- Ta gueule Lou', me casse pas les couilles, je fais ce que je veux, l'oubli pas. Donc, Niall, toujours pas de langue ?

Niall ne répondit pas, comme à son habitude, il crispa ses doigts contres les feuilles en priant intérieurement que Zayn ne lui fasse rien, pas devant Harry, déjà que tout le monde le prenait pour un demeuré ici, il ne fallait pas que le frisé s'ajoute à la longue liste.

- C'est bon Zayn, lâche l'affaire; Louis posa une main sur l'épaule du bronzé et le secoua légèrement; Aller, c'est bon je te dis, tu le terrifie tu vois bien.

- Et alors ?; Zayn s'était retourné sur Louis, l'air grave; C'est bien le but je te signale.

Harry était ahuri par la scène, il avait l'impression que le monde avait cessé de bouger, il n'entendait plus aucun son, pas même le chant léger des oiseaux en cette fin de journée éprouvante pour tout le monde, abruti par le fait que Niall ne bouge pas d'un pouce, il se leva et se mis face à Zayn.

- Laissez-le.

- Wow, le blond a son pourfendeur d'humanité, adorable, pédale. Dégage de là.

Zayn toisa Harry qui ne lâcha pas son regard et Niall en profita pour se lever brusquement et partir à toute allure, laissant tomber la majorité des affaires qu'il avait dans son sac.

- Ah ben bravo, Curly, tu m'as fait perdre mon gibier !

- Zayn; Louis avait chuchoté.

Harry se rassit sur le banc sans lâcher brise, il était très doué pour fixer les gens longtemps, c'était un jeu auquel il jouait souvent avec son ami d'enfance et, la plupart du temps, il gagnait. Il vit le plus mince des deux s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Tu fous quoi Louis ?

- Je m'assois, je suis fatigué.

- C'est pas possible, je suis entouré de tapettes !; Zayn s'était retourné et commençait à marcher en faisant de grands gestes; Bordel de merde c'est pas possible je vous dis, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au putain de Dieu pour tomber dans un endroit pareil ?!

Le garçon à la marinière tourna la tête vers Harry en souriant du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

- Je suis désolé, Zayn est un peu ...

- Un connard.

- J'allais dire impulsif mais après, chacun ses définitions.

- Si tu le dis; il haussa les épaules

- Tu es dans la chambre de Niall ?

- est bizarre comme gars.

- Silencieux.

- Chacun ses définitions.

Louis sourit à cette dernière réplique, apparemment, Harry était loin d'être idiot ou abruti.

- Louis.

- J'avais capté, je suis pas un demeuré.

- On trouve de tout ici.

- Harry.

- Harry, c'est noté; le châtain aux cheveux lisses se leva du banc et commença à s'éloigner.

* * *

_**Reviews ou je vous butte (et je plaisante pas !) xx**_


	3. If we could only turn back time

_**Let's go for the chapter 3 babe (ouais je suis bilingue)**_

* * *

Il ne savait plus très bien pourquoi il s'était retrouvé enfermé. Il ne savait pas non plus où il était, alors il écarta les bras et atteignit rapidement deux parois froides, le contact des mûrs contre ses paumes de mains le fit grimacer et il ferma les yeux. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait coincé entre ces quatre mûrs, il savait pertinemment qu'il ne devait pas laisser la panique l'envahir, quelqu'un finirait bien par se rendre compte qu'il ne marchait pas avec les autres dans la court, ou qu'il n'était pas non plus entrain de manger ou dans sa chambre, il fallait juste être patient, quelqu'un viendrait le sortir de là rapidement, ou pas.

* * *

Harry Styles marchait lentement dans les couloirs de l'institut psychiatrique. Il pensait au fait qu'il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il était là, mais peu importe maintenant. Il avait rendez-vous avec une infirmière, juste pour une petite prise de sang. Rien que l'idée d'une aiguille pénétrant sa peau lui donnait la chaire de poule, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Le frisé releva la tête et se rendu compte qu'il s'était un peu égaré pendant son monologue interne, et, haussant les épaules, il se dirigea vers une porte et l'ouvra. Un mouvement de recule plus tard, il plissa les yeux pour essayer de mieux distinguer la silhouette qui se trouvait là. Niall. Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait dans un placard à balais ?

- Niall ? Qu'est-ce que tu fou là putain ?

Harry savait pertinemment que le blond ne lui donnerait pas de réponse. Niall le fixait, complètement passible. Le bouclé soupira et s'approcha du blond en lui tendant une main. "Sors de là, sérieux, ça craint".

- Tu fais quoi mec ?  
- Hein ?; Harry se retourna et fit face à Zayn qui levait un sourcils interrogateur; Un golf, ça se voit pas ?; cracha-t-il.  
- Oh, l'insolent.

Zayn poussa Harry en arrière, le logeant dans le placard aux côtés de Niall et referma la prote sur eux, lâchant un simple "Voilà comment ça fonctionne ici, Curly" puis s'éloigna du rectangle bleu en souriant en coin. Le brun ténébreux savait pertinemment qu'il était supérieur à n'importe quel individus ici, de plus il était là à cause de ses excès de violence, il n'était donc pas timbré, pas comme eux. C'était lassant, d'être plus intelligent, plus vif d'esprit, que les autres. Ils étaient tous minables. Sauf Louis. Louis était son meilleur ami, Louis était ... Louis, tout simplement.

* * *

- Ouvre cette porte merde !

Harry secouait la poignet dans tout les sens, quelques minutes de plus à la maltraiter de la sorte et elle lui casserait dans la main. "Bordel de merde, fait chier, merde" Le frisé donna un violent coup de poing contre la porte et le regretta aussitôt la douleur présente dans ses muscles, il soupira et se recula. Son dos heurta quelque chose, il pensa à Niall et se retourna.  
- Putain Niall, t'es là depuis combien de temps ?; aucune réponse, Harry ne savait même pas s'il était encore réveillé, il n'y voyait rien; Mais merde, tu te laisse faire ou quoi ? Il te fait ça tout le temps ? Niall ? Niall ? Oh et puis merde hein.

Une fois de plus Harry pris la poignet en main, essayant tant bien que mal d'ouvrir cette putain de porte qui ne voulait rien entendre. Il commençait à perdre patience et à suffoquer, et, en plus de ça, Niall état si proche de lui qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle contre sa nuque. _Reste calme, Harry, contrôle_. Harry tâtonna, cherchant un interrupteur, une petite chaîne, n'importe quoi qui pourrait faire venir la lumière. En vain.

* * *

- Tu as fait quoi ?; la voix de Louis s'était emportée avec la colère.  
- Je les ai enfermé dans le placard du bâtiment A.  
- Mais bordel Zayn, t'es vraiment pas croyable, c'est quoi ton putain de problème avec Niall ? Et Harry t'a fait quoi au juste ?

Le brun eut un mouvement de recule, jamais Louis ne lui avait parlé sur ce ton, et il n'avait jamais appelé Harry par son prénom, habituellement il utilisait "le bouclé" ou juste "le nouveau".

- Me gueule pas après Lou', t'es pas très crédible; Zayn souriait insolemment.  
- J'en ai ma claque de toi et tes conneries Zayn, sérieusement, va te faire soigner.

Zayn avait attrapé le col du t-shirt de Louis bien trop rapidement pour que le mécheux s'en rende compte et agisse à temps. Son dos se cogna contre la mûr et ses os craquèrent lentement sous la violence du coup. _Merde_. Louis agrippa le jean de Zayn d'une main, le rapprochant de lui en serrant les dents.

- Lâche-moi putain.  
- Excuse-toi.

Le châtain n'allait pas céder, et Zayn le savait. Louis ne s'excuserait jamais d'avoir insinué qu'il était comme tout ces attardés, complètement cinglé.

- Lâche-moi bordel, Zayn. Lâche-moi; la fin de phrase n'était plus un ordre, mais une supplication. Zayn n'était pas méchant, au fond, Louis le savait, mais il savait de quoi le brun était capable et il en avait parfois peur.

Zayn le fixait avec fermeté, sachant pertinemment que Louis lui était soumis. Un rictus amer se dessina sur ses lèvres qu'il rapprocha de celle du mécheux. Le châtain se crispa, resserrant sa main sur le tissu rêche du jean de Zayn.

- Casse-toi putain; la voix de Louis avait claqué dans l'air comme un fouet.  
- Non.  
- Tu fais chier, merde, casse-toi je t'ai dit.

Le ténébreux embrassa le coin des lèvres de Louis qui frémi sous le geste tendre, mais tellement rare, de Zayn. Après quelques secondes, collés l'un à l'autre, le brun se décida à lâcher son meilleur ami et se reculer, sans pour autant détacher son regard du visage de Louis, rougit par la colère.

- Vas-y, vas les libérer.  
- Pardon ?  
- Vas les libérer Louis, tu n'attends que ça.  
- Je ...  
- T'es vraiment trop mignon quand tu t'y mets. Aller, barre-toi, j'ai plus envie de te voir là.

Louis haussa les épaules, il savait que la bataille était perdue d'avance s'il lui répondait, alors il ne dit rien et se détacha du mûr en soupirant. Ce conflit perpétuel qu'ils avaient, cette amour haineux, Louis était à bout, à deux doigts de craquer et de se défouler sur Zayn, le frapper de toutes ses forces, encore et encore, mettre le brun dans le coma pour avoir la paix. Peu importe, Louis était exténué de toujours devoir se battre contre les démons de Zayn, en plus des siens.

* * *

- Putain de bordel de merde !

Harry claqua sa main contre la porte qui ne céda pas plus que les fois précédentes. Le bouclé se recula et son dos se heurta contre le torse de Niall. Il se retourna, posa ses mains sur chaque bras du blond pour s'assurer qu'il lui faisait bien face. Harry grimaça, une drôle de sensation le parcourus. Il avait la nette impression que Niall n'avait pas de vêtements.

- Niall, t'es à poils ?; il ne répondit pas; Niall je vais juste vérifier ok ? Pas de panique.

Dans un noir complet et étouffant, Harry glissa ses mains sur le torse légèrement musclé de Niall, ses paumes entrèrent en contact avec une peau nue et parfaitement lisse. Il se raidit et ferma les yeux en retirant ses mains dans un geste brusque. _Merde, merde_. Harry sentait son pouls s'accélérer, son coeur s'emballa, son sang ne fit qu'un tour, pompant jusqu'à sa verge. _Merde, merde, merde_. Crispé, le frisé rouvrit les yeux. _Bordel de putain de Dieu, est-ce que quelqu'un va venir ouvrir cette putain de porte avant que je ne dérape_. Niall était complètement ahuri par la scène, il avait envie de rire tant tout cela tournait au ridicule. Il essayait de bouger, mais ses membres ne répondirent pas à l'ordre aboyé. Le blond sentit un main se poser contre le bas de son ventre, une sensation étonnante le parcouru, entre un envole de papillons et une envie de vomir, peut-être même les deux à la fois. Il hurla intérieurement à Harry de ne pas le toucher, de ne pas poser ses sales mains sur son corps fragile, blessé, il avait envie de le frapper, de bouger, de gesticuler dans tout les sens, de se débattre, mais en vain. Harry glissa sa main plus bas, à la frontière de son boxer. Le frisé tira sur l'élastique légèrement détendu par le vieillissement. Harry s'ordonnait en lui-même de ne pas aller plus loin, de ne pas franchir la ligne, de ne pas aller plus loin, mais sa main ne l'écoutait pas, elle avançait sans lui demander son avis. Le frisé sentit Niall se tendre sous son geste incontrôlable.

- Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis vraiment désolé; Harry avait chuchoté, le son était presque inaudible mais Niall l'avait bien perçu.

Harry ne l'était pas vraiment, plus maintenant. Il glissa sa main dans le boxer du blond qui serra les dents. Un goût de bile au fond de la gorge, Niall déglutit avec peine en fermant les yeux. Ca devait s'arrêter, tout de suite. Il avait déjà assez de Zayn pour ça, il ne voulait pas d'un deuxième bourreau. Zayn. La pensée de ce prénom eut l'effet d'une claque mentale, Niall se recula brusquement, saisissant la main de Harry avec prudence, comme pour lui demander d'arrêter, mais le frisé força sur son poignet. Il ne voulait pas arrêter, il ne pouvait pas le faire. Niall ferma les yeux un peu plus fort, comme pour empêcher les larmes de tomber, il pensa à Zayn, à sa peau bronzée, à la manière qu'il avait de faire de lui quelqu'un d'important, d'utile, il pensa aussi à ses mains, à la façon qu'elles avaient de ne pas le blesser, pas comme Lui. Zayn n'était pas le même lorsqu'ils étaient tout seuls, Zayn était unique, Zayn lui manquait. Il hurla intérieurement à l'aide, demandant au brun de venir le sortir de là. La main du frisé le stoppa dans ses pensées, il venait de saisir son sexe avec passion, une envie de vomir précéda les sueurs froides. Niall aurait voulu mourir plutôt que de subir ça.

- Harry ?

La lumière avait ébloui les deux locataires de quelques heures du placard à balais. L'interpellé se retourna dans un mouvement de panique, sa main autour du sexe de Niall.

- Tu fais quoi mec ?; Louis scruta le visage de Niall, un mélange de panique et de détresse y était dessiné; Lâche-le Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu fous en boxer Niall ? Où sont tes fringues ? Merde, Harry, LÂCHE-LE !

* * *

_**Une petite review ? Chiouplé *Darren's eyes*** _


	4. Taken

_**Chapitre 4 mes bébés :3**_

* * *

Un crayon dans une main, Zayn traçait lentement les traits fins d'un visage qu'il avait déjà dessiné des dizaines de fois. Habile était le mot. Le brun leva la tête et fixa son objectif, sa muse. Il crayonnait, effacé parfois, très rarement. Zayn baissa à nouveau les yeux sur sa feuille, continuant à dessiné le jeune homme en face, mais assez loin pour ne pas qu'il s'en rende compte, de lui, avant de reposer ses yeux sur Niall. Il crispa ses doigts contre le crayon de papier dans sa main droite lorsqu'il remarqua que Harry arrivait à sa hauteur, s'arrêtant un instant avant de s'asseoir près du blond qui ne lui prêta pas une seconde d'attention. Un rictus se dessina sur les lèvres de Zayn, la vue de Niall qui continuait de regarder ses chaussures plutôt que de regarder Harry lui fit plaisir, à la limite de la jubilation. Non, Zayn n'était pas jaloux, mais Niall lui appartenait, il était à lui et à lui seul, et savoir que Harry tournait autour de l'être désiré le mettait vraiment en colère. Zayn posa son crayon en s'enfonça dans le fauteuil de la salle de repos.

* * *

- Je sais que tu ne veux pas me parler Niall; il se stoppa; Non, en fait, je sais que tu ne parles à personne, ou peut-être que si, bref, je voulais juste te dire que je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre jour, tu sais, dans le placard ...

Le bouclé ne s'attendait pas à une réponse de la part du blond, peut-être un peu, mais il savait qu'il n'en aurait sans doute jamais, il soupira de lassitude, il en avait plus qu'assez du stoïcisme de Niall. Harry sentait la colère monter en lui. Il se leva et attrapa Niall par les épaules. Ce dernier releva la tête et posa son regard sur celui du châtain face à lui.

- Tu vas répondre bordel !; Harry serra ses mains contre les épaules de Niall qui grimaça de douleur; MAIS PUTAIN MAIS RÉPONDS MOI MERDE JE TE DIS QUE JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ MERDE !

Niall était effrayé, complètement paralysé. A chaque fois qu'une situation s'envenimait, il ne pouvait jamais réagir. Il ordonnait pourtant à son corps de bouger, de se dégager, mais il n'obéissait jamais.  
Plus loin, Zayn regardait la scène, sentant la rage bouillir dans ses veines, mais il ne bougea pas pour autant. Il ne voulait pas que son statu de dur à cuir en prenne un coup en défendant le blond, bien que l'envie lui brûlait le coeur. Il aurait voulu se lever et le libérer de l'emprise du frisé, mais il ne pouvait pas. _Niall n'est rien, merde, rien du tout_, il remarqua le Docteur Payne qui s'avançait vers eux, suivit de l'infirmière Danielle, _une très belle femme_ pensa une nouvelle fois Zayn.

- Harry, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?; Liam Payne était arrivé en court de monologue, un peu alarmé.  
- Je ... Rien, il ne veut pas me répondre ...; Harry lâcha enfin Niall et baissa les yeux.

Liam s'avança vers Harry et posa une main sur son épaule, un sourire qui se voulait compréhensif aux lèvres.

- Il ne vous répondra pas, Harry, il ne peut pas vous répondre, il ne parle à personne, vous comprenez ?

Harry ne fit qu'un signe de tête en réponse. Il se sentait idiot, vraiment stupide d'avoir réagi de la sorte. Il savait très bien que Niall ne répondrait jamais à ses questions, il ne rirait sans doute pas non plus à ses blagues bidons.

* * *

L'institut était plongé dans le noir depuis un moment et tout ses occupants dormaient, mais Zayn Malik en avait décidé autrement. Il s'était couché aux côtés de Louis, comme tout les soirs, pour l'aider à s'endormir, il avait chanté une berceuse que seul lui connaissait et Louis s'était rapidement endormi. Zayn avait fixé le plafond pendant de longues minutes, peut-être même une ou deux heures, il n'avait pas fait attention, avant de fermer les yeux, pas par fatigue, mais par lassitude. Vivre dans le mensonge était quelque chose de particulier et de lourd. Alors, presque instinctivement, le brun ouvrit les yeux et se détacha du mécheux qui marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, puis il se leva pour quitter la chambre, cette chambre du malêtre et du délit.

Zayn arriva face à ce rectangle bleu qu'il connaissait que trop bien, il pensa à Harry, au fait que Niall partageait de nouveau sa chambre avec quelqu'un et poussa la porte, doucement, presque hésitant, il entra dans la pièce où, par habitude, ses yeux se posèrent sur le lit de Niall. Il était vide, aucune tête blonde y était, yeux fermés, silencieuse. Zayn arcqua un sourcil interrogateur, _où est passé ce con ?_, avant de refermer la porte derrière lui, elle claqua dans un bruit sourd. Le brun tourna la tête et fixa Harry, allongé là, endormi. _Abrutis_. Un bruit d'objet métallique tombant sur de la porcelaine le sorti de ses pensées, Zayn secoua la tête en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, il ouvrit la porte lentement pour ne pas réveiller l'autre pensionnaire et posa les yeux sur la silhouette se tenant debout, dos à lui.

- Niall ... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le blond ne répondit pas, il se retourna sans poser son regard sur le visage du basané face à lui. Niall jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts, les bras alignés le long de son corps.

- Tu me caches quoi là ?; Zayn s'approcha de lui.  
- Ri ...

Il arrivait parfois à Niall de parler à Zayn, de répondre, avec des bruits, ou des regards qui en disaient plus que la parole, mais à chaque fois que le blond ouvrait la bouche, pour ne sortir ne serait-ce qu'un son, Zayn restait choqué. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre la voix de Niall.

- Niall ? Qu'est-ce que tu me caches, hein ?; tout en parlant, Zayn s'était rapproché un peu plus du blond qui ne quittait pas le carrelage du regard; Aller, réponds-moi; le brun attrapa la main de Niall qui se crispa sous le geste; Niall ! Pas encore !

Le blond releva les yeux et les posa sur Zayn. Il se plongea dans ce regard noisette qu'il ne connaissait que lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, il savait que Zayn allait lui en vouloir et qu'une fois de plus, il allait lui faire payer, mais le brun ne fit que soupirer et relever le bras du plus petit, l'air triste sur le visage. "_Tu avais promis Niall_", Zayn fixait la peau blanche rougit par les blessures qu'il s'infligeait, "_Tu m'as promis d'arrêter, tu te souviens ?_", il avait poser la question comme on le fait à un gamin autiste lors des tests de progrès, "_Tu m'avais dit que tu ne le ferais plus jamais, jamais, tu sais pas ce que ça veut dire "jamais"Niall ?_", mais Niall ne répondit pas, bien sur qu'il savait la définition de **"jamais"**, il n'était pas attardé, mais cette fois-ci, ça avait été plus fort que lui, il avait donner un ordre auquel son cerveau n'avait pas obéit, il ne le faisait plus, il se débrouillait par lui-même et Niall n'était plus le metteur en scène de sa vie, il n'était qu'un simple spectateur à présent. "_Pourquoi tu fais ça Niall ? Hein ? Ca me fait mal de te voir souffrir, tu veux me faire souffrir pas vrai ?_", pour toute réponse, le blond avait secoué négativement la tête. Non, il ne voulait pas voir Zayn souffrir, il ne voulait pas le voir s'énerver parce qu'il savait que le brun ne contrôlait pas les souffrances mentales, tout ce que Niall voulait, c'était sortir d'ici, avec Zayn, et que ce dernier soit heureux et moins agressif.

* * *

Louis ouvrit les yeux brusquement, pris d'un sursaut inexplicable. _Stupides rêves_. C'était toujours la même chose, toutes les nuits ces foutus cauchemars le réveillaient, suivis de cette désagréable sensation de malaise. Le châtain se redressa et mis les pieds hors du lit, constatant l'absence de Zayn. _Niall_. Il soupira longuement, il ne comprenait pas ce que le blond avait de si extraordinaire, ni même pourquoi Zayn se comportait si différemment lorsqu'ils étaient tout les deux. Le pakistanais n'était jamais entré dans les détails de sa relation secrète avec Niall, il avait juste dit à Louis que Niall était quelqu'un de spécial, mais qu'il ne l'était pas au point de mériter une relation avec lui. Le mécheux soupira une fois de plus, _pauvre con_. Quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte, pris de panique il se rallongea, faisant mine de dormir. On l'ouvrit pour la refermer discrètement, alors Louis s'aventura à ouvrir un œil, puis deux. Liam. _Liam ?_

- Louis ? Est-ce que tu dors ? Louis ?; le médecin s'était approché de lui, secouant légèrement son épaule.  
- Ca va, pas la peine de me secouer comme un prunier, je suis réveillé !; la voix était agressive, irritée; Qu'est-ce que tu veux Liam ?; il s'était redressé.  
- Je ... Tu me manques Louis.

Liam avait à peine terminé sa phrase que deux mains l'agrippèrent pour le tirer sur le lit. Louis le pris dans ses bras, le serrant, un peu trop fort au goût du médecin qui n'en dit rien, préférant rester silencieux et profiter du moment de tendresse si rare que le mécheux lui offrait.

- Je te manque ? Vraiment ?

Liam secoua la tête positivement. Oh que oui, Louis lui manquait, tout le temps, tout les jours. S'il pouvait, il lui imposerait des séances privées durant des journées entières, mais il ne pouvait pas, s'il le faisait, tout le monde se douterait de quelque chose, certains même, finiraient par comprendre et les dénonceraient au directeur de l'établissement psychiatrique. Alors non, Liam ne ferait pas cette erreur, il préférait venir ici, en cachette, une nuit sur deux, parfois trois, plutôt que d'être transféré ailleurs, ou que Louis le soit. Des lèvres sur les siennes le sortirent de ses pensées, le corps de Louis se pressait contre le sien. Liam passa ses mains sous l'horrible t-shirt bleu imposé par le code de l'institut pour le bâtiment C. C comme Cas sociaux, ou Catastrophes ambulantes. La sensation de cette peau lisse sous ses doigts fit envoler les papillons qui se reposaient jusque là dans son ventre, une vague de chaleur le submergea. C'était mal, Dieu, que c'était mal de faire ça, mais ils ne pouvaient pas, tout les deux, ils ne pouvaient plus s'en empêcher. Liam retira son t-shirt sans que Louis ne lui demande, c'était devenu habituel, une routine pimentée, c'était toujours la même chose, toujours au même endroit, et tellement bon. L'homme aux cheveux court fit descendre ses mains sur l'élastique du boxer que Louis portait, le faisant glisser jusqu'à ses chevilles pour finalement le lui retirer complètement, et, dans la hâte, Louis détacha le jean un peu trop serré de son amant interdit, libérant une excitation presque vulgaire, obscène. Dans la chambre, on ne pouvait qu'entendre les respirations rapides et saccadées, les gémissements retenus, et quand Liam se décida enfin à entrer, Louis crispa ses mains sur le t-shirt de ce dernier, fermant les yeux un peu plus fort, serrant les dents, il étouffa son gémissement en fermant la bouche du mieux qu'il pouvait. Liam plaqua une main ferme contre les lèvres du mécheux en commençant ses mouvements, pas trop rapides, pas trop lents, pas pour le faire taire, non, mais pour le rendre un peu plus discret. L'idée du bonheur sans confessions traversa l'esprit perverti de Louis qui s'abandonna au plaisir de la chair que Liam lui procurait de temps à autres.

* * *

Niall avait fermé les yeux, il ne savait pas si c'était une punition, ou de la tendresse, il profitait tout simplement des lèvres de Zayn qui parcouraient son bras, lentement. La sensation était un mélange de douleur et de plaisir. Parfois, comme ce soir, un autre Zayn apparaissait, plus doux, plus délicat, un peu amoureux ? Non, certainement pas. Les mains du brun contre ses joues le fit se ressaisir, il posa son bleu sur le visage bronzé, prenant soin de ne pas perdre une miette de ce qu'il qualifiait comme la perfection.

- Je ne veux plus que tu fasses ça, Niall, compris ?; la voix de Zayn était posée, calme.

Il n'eut aucune réponse, il s'en doutait, mais il cru lire "oui" dans les yeux du blond face à lui, et, sans trop savoir pourquoi, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, longuement, tendrement, puis se recula.

- Je dois partir, plus de bêtises, d'accord ?; Niall hocha la tête; C'est bien.

Zayn avait lâché son visage rapidement avant de s'éloigner du corps pâle de l'Irlandais, quittant la salle de bain. Il sursauta en voyant Harry, debout, face à la fenêtre.

- Putain de merde, tu m'as foutu les boules mec !

Harry se retourna, l'air étonné. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, lui.

- Tu fous quoi ici au juste le Pak' ?  
- Ferme ta gueule le nouveau.  
- Je suis dans ma chambre, j'ai quand même le droit de savoir le putain de pourquoi tu es ici, non ?  
- Ta gueule.

L'ancien Zayn était revenu, lui et sa froideur, son absence d'amabilité. Zayn pensa un instant que Niall le rendait différent, ça l'énervait, mais il fit comme s'il n'avait pas songé à ça en quittant la chambre du blond.

* * *

Il avait fait plus sombre, cette nuit là. Enfermés dans les mûrs de l'institut Brington, les fous ne l'étaient plus vraiment, les médecins le devenaient. Tout s'inversait dans ce monde où l'amour n'avait pas sa place, n'avait plus sa place. En quittant la chambre de Louis, l'odeur du mécheux imprégné sur sa peau, Liam passa une main tremblante sur son visage. Qui d'eux deux étaient le plus fous ? Les autres auraient répondu Louis, mais Liam, lui, aurait cité son propre nom.

* * *

**_Je vois ai fait attendre, hein ? Je suis sadique, mais j'aime ça ! Je vais vous annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle du jour:_**

**HISTOIRE EN HIATUS JUSQU'AU 16 OCTOBRE 2013 (mais oubliez pas ma review sinon je m'énerve capish ?)  
**

**_Bisous mes bébés, vous allez me manquer. xx_**


	5. Want me

Zayn Malik n'était pas quelqu'un de matinal, et tout le monde le savait. On aurait pu croire que le soleil, lui aussi, était au courant, puisque ses rayons évitaient étrangement la lit du basané endormi. Un bras sortant du lit, la tête sur le côté, Zayn paraissait paisible, mais paraissait seulement. Lorsque le dit soleil s'aventura à effleurer d'une lueur bien monotone la main du brun, ce dernier tourna la tête, l'enfonçant dans l'oreiller accompagné d'un râle de mécontentement. Louis tourna la tête vers son camarade de chambre en lâchant un petit rire. Tout les matins, le mécheux avait le droit à un spectacle bien à part, et tout les matins, il n'en perdait pas une miettes.

- Réveillé ?

Louis n'eut pour seule réponse qu'un second grognement, ce qui lui tira un rire franc et clair, il referma le livre qu'il était entrain de feuilleter en attendant que Zayn daigne se réveiller et le lança gentiment au pied du lit.

- Alors, premièrement, nous sommes en retard pour le petit déj', deuxièmement, tu as ronflé !; il esquissa un sourire; Et pour finir: si tu ne lèves pas de suite ton gros cul, on va finir par aussi être en retard en cours, Zayn.

La prononciation du mot "cours" le fit se relever. La particularité de cette institut se tenait là, en un seul mot, "cours". Voilà pourquoi tant de parents se battaient bec et ongle pour envoyer leur sociopathes en devenir d'enfants ici. Zayn tourna la tête et fixa le réveil numérique posé sur la petite table de chevet bancale près de son lit. **06:54, 06/09**. Il grimaça, l'idée de se retrouver assis des heures sans rien pouvoir faire le rendait assez nerveux, il se redressa sur ses avant-bras et tourna la tête en direction du mécheux qui lui fit, sans doute, le sourire le plus tendre de la Terre.

- Salut ténébreux.  
- Ta gueule; le bronzé lança un oreiller à Louis qui gloussa.  
- Je vais bien, merci, non j'ai pas super bien dormi puisque tu as ronflé comme un porc !; le châtain sauta hors de son lit pour se rapprocher de Zayn qui avait enfouit sa tête dans ses bras entre temps.  
- Mmmh ...  
- Lèves-toi, Zayn sérieux ...; Louis tendit une main et effleura l'épaule du brun du bout des doigts, Zayn se raidit sous la caresse, enfonçant un peu plus sa tête dans ses bras; Zayn, aller, debout, on va vraiment être en retard, j'ai faim en plus; le mécheux continua son chemin, remontant ses doigts sur la nuque de Zayn.

* * *

  
Harry ouvrit péniblement les yeux au son du réveil qui n'arrêtait pas de sonner, il tendit un bras engourdit pour l'éteindre mais n'y parvint pas. Les yeux encore embuaient par le sommeil, il tâtonna le plastique du bout des doigts et sentit quelque chose d'étrange entrer en contact avec sa peau. L'alarme avait cessé subitement, le bouclé referma les yeux pour les rouvrir aussitôt et fixa l'être se trouvant juste à côté de son lit puis retira sa main brusquement, se rendant compte de la situation. Harry s'assit dans le lit et tourna la tête vers le blond. Un polo rouge boutonné jusqu'en haut et un regard qui ne disait plus rien depuis longtemps, ses cheveux blé coiffés correctement et ce petit air innocent, Harry ne s'y habituerait sans doute jamais.

- Salut ...; la voix du brun s'était brisée sur la dernière syllabe dans un mélange de fatigue et de stress.

Harry passa ses mains sur son visage, comme pour se sortir définitivement de son sommeil, il bailla à plusieurs reprises, Dieu qu'il était fatigué, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir le droit de se rendormir encore un peu, rien que dix minutes, dix petites minutes. Il entendit Niall s'éloigner, nonchalamment, il retira ses paumes de son visage et tourna la tête vers le blond qui s'était assis sur son lit. Le geste le choqua, jamais Niall s'était montré aussi entreprenant par le passé, Harry fronça les sourcils en signe d'étonnement, alors Niall baissa les yeux et commença à jouer nerveusement avec ses mains. Le blond sentit la gêne monter en lui, l'envahir complètement, il se sentait idiot d'avoir pensé que Harry ne serait pas dérangé s'il s'asseyait sur son lit sans le lui demander, Niall pensait que Harry s'était fait à l'idée qu'il ne parlait pas et que, par conséquent, il ne lui demanderait pas son avis pour faire ce genre de choses. Le brun se mordit la lèvre, il regrettait presque d'avoir réagit aussi bizarrement, alors, hésitant, il se retira de sous l'horrible couverture en laine et se rapprocha de Niall.

- C'est ... Enfin, j'veux dire ... Ca me dérange pas, que tu t'assois près de moi, ça me plaît plutôt même ... Enfin, non, c'est pas ce que je veux dire, enfin si, enfin ...; Harry soupira, il s'agaçait lui-même à perdre ses moyens de la sorte, il releva la tête vers Niall et le vit sourire, le frisé eut un mouvement de recule, étonné; Tu dois me prendre pour un ... Je sais pas quoi, hein ?  
- Non.

La mot était sorti tout seul, il avait glissé sur la langue de Niall. Le blond ne l'avait pas contrôlé, il l'avait chuchoté un peu trop fort à son goût. Harry ouvrit de grands yeux, et sans trop savoir pourquoi, un sourire vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres, un peu trop grand, un peu trop vrai. Niall venait de parler. Non. Niall venait de **lui** parler, de lui répondre. Ils avaient eu un échange. Le bouclé allait avoir du mal à s'en remettre, le blond venait de lui faire sa journée, et personne ne lui gâcherait ça. Personne.

* * *

Le réfectoire était plein à craqué, comme à chaque rentrée, les pensionnaires descendaient de leurs chambres au dernier moment, ayant du mal à reprendre un rythme correct après ces deux mois de "vacances". Louis et Zayn s'étaient assis à la même table que d'habitude, la même depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés ici, depuis qu'ils étaient devenus inséparables. Louis était entrain de raconter une de ses nombreuses, mauvaises, blagues à Zayn lorsqu'il se rendit compte que: 1) Le brun ne l'écoutait pas, 2) Il versait son jus d'orange à côté du verre.

- WOW ! Zayn ! Tu fous quoi putain ?!; Louis lui pris la bouteille des mains et se servit; Dis-le hein, si j'te fais chier, te gêne pas, tu le fais bien d'habitude.  
- Ta gueule Lou', je suis pas d'humeur à me prendre la tête, okay ?; la voix était sèche, cassante.  
- Woooookay, je ferme ma gueule, c'est bon. Tu fais chier hein, à chaque fois c'est la même chose, à chaque rentrée, c'est lourd sérieux !

Le brun ne lui répondit pas, trop occupé à surveiller Niall de loin, de très loin. En effet, le blond était assis à l'opposé, au fond du réfectoire, vers les baies vitrées. Zayn posa son regard sur le frisé qui s'était assis près du blond, un peu trop près. Il le voyait lui sourire, et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit Niall lui retourner.

- Tu vas où encore ?; Louis n'eut pas de réponse, le pakistanais s'était déjà éloigné, il soupira et leva les yeux au ciel avant de boire.  
- Je te dérange ?; Louis manqua de s'étrangler avec son jus d'orange.  
- Non, bien sur que non, tu veux quoi encore ?  
- Pourquoi tu m'agresses ?..; Liam s'était assis en chuchotant, comme si quelqu'un allait l'entendre s'il parlait plus fort dans ce brouaha incessant.  
- Désolé, j'ai pas eu un super réveil et j'ai passé une nuit de merde; le mécheux baissa les yeux pour fixer sa main entourant le verre.  
- J'ai pas pu passer, je suis désolé Louis.  
- Le soit pas, tu fais ce que tu veux après tout, non ? C'est bien ce que tu m'as fait comprendre l'autre jour, non ? Donc, sujet clos.

Louis pris son plateau à deux mains et se leva, l'air franchement irrité. Liam laissa son dos heurter le dossier de chaise dans un long soupire, sa colonne vertébrale craqua sous l'effort, lui tirant une grimace de douleur.

* * *

Les yeux sur la main de Niall, Harry s'appliquait comme il le pouvait. "Je suis pas très bon dessinateur, désolé, ça ressemble à un rat mon truc". Niall ne lui répondit pas, cette fois, il n'eut en retour que les voix des autres pensionnaires. Le bruit ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Un stylo noir à la main, le frisé dessiné sur la peau de lait à ses côtés.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Harry releva la tête, un large sourire aux lèvres, sourire qui se fana lorsqu'il aperçu Zayn, un air interrogateur sur le visage. Le frisé posa son stylo et Niall baissa instantanément les yeux sur son plateau, jouant nerveusement avec sa cuillère dans son bol de céréales.

- Une colombe.  
- Je te demande pardon le nouveau ?; Zayn haussa un sourcils.  
- C'est vrai que c'est un peu raté comme dessin, mais de là à dire que c'est un bordel, non, on voit bien les ailes et-; Zayn attrapa le col du t-shirt de Harry en serrant les dents, le coupant dans son ironie.  
- Te fous pas de ma gueule Curly, t'es pas drôle et tu commences très sérieusement à me gonfler.

Harry releva la tête et repoussa le basané qui fini par la lâcher en crachant une insulte.

- C'est quoi ton problème Malik ?; Harry lissa le tissu de son col à l'aide de sa main, fixant le brun.  
- C'est toi mon putain de problème.  
- Faut te faire soigner mon pauvre, t'es complètement cinglé !

Le sang de Zayn ne fit qu'un tour. Il se rua sur le frisé dont le dos cogna contre la vitre. Niall regardait la scène avec effroi, il n'aimait pas la violence, encore moins lorsqu'elle touchait quelqu'un qu'il appréciait. Sans trop savoir comment ni pourquoi, son cerveau décida qu'il était temps pour le blond de se lever. L'Irlandais s'avança vers Zayn et posa une main sur l'épaule musclé du brun qui se retourna avec violence. Zayn tenait le cou de Harry d'une main, la colère pouvait se lire sur son visage, dans son regard. Niall s'approcha de lui, légèrement paniqué.

Plus loin, Louis posait son plateau dans le chariot prévu à cet effet lorsqu'il entendit ses camarades s'exciter et se précipiter vers le fond de la grande salle. _Zayn_. Encore une fois, le mécheux ne se trompait pas, à chaque rentrée il fallait que le brun fasse son show devant tout le monde. _Histoire de commencer l'année en beauté_. Il lança ses couverts dans le petit bac face à lui et tourna les talons, marchant en direction du la bagarre. Arrivé à leur niveau, le châtain poussa gentiment Niall d'une main et agrippa les épaules de Zayn.

- Lâche-le, c'est bon, tout le monde te regarde tu as eu ce que tu voulais: Louis se retourna, tirant Zayn avec lui; Et puis allez chercher vos affaires, vous avez pas mieux à faire sérieux les mecs, aller, barrez-vous !

Harry, à bout de souffle, se laissa glissé contre la paroi de verre, il regarda Louis emmener Zayn plus loin, sans doute dehors, et sentit une main se poser sur sa joue. Le bouclé tourna légèrement la tête sur sa droite et posa les yeux sur le visage angélique et ce regard qui semblait lui demander s'il allait bien. Harry avait sourit en marmonnant un simple "Je vais bien, t'inquiètes" avant de se redresser.

* * *

- Bonjour à tous, Zayn Malik assieds-toi ... Merci bien. Cette année, nous allons tous travailler en binôme. Louis Tomlinson, tu veux du thé ? Non ? Alors tais-toi. Je disais donc que vous, pas nous finalement, alliez travailler par deux, comme l'année dernière et ... Zayn tu t'assois s'il te plaît ! Merci. Et, donc, bien évidemment les duos vont changer, ils y a eu des départs, des arrivés, et surtout, surtout ... Louis et Zayn, silence. Et surtout je disais, de grosses erreurs de binômes les années précédentes, nous ne parlerons pas du duo Zayn/Niall qui s'est avéré être un échec cuisant, n'est-il pas ZAYN MALIK TU PEUX RÉPÉTER CE QUE JE VIENS DE DIRE ?

- Non, désolé, j'écoutais pas spécialement; le brun avait plaquer sur son visage son petit sourire de branleur.  
- Tu es un cas désespérant ...; la femme soupira, posant son regard sur la feuille posée sur son bureau.  
- Il le sait !; Louis lança sa réplique, ce qui tira chez Zayn un rire et lui valu un tape derrière la tête; Aïe, sale con.

Louis pouffa de rire et mis un coup de coude dans les côtes de Zayn qui fit mine de souffrir le martyre, ce qui provoqua le rire du mécheux qui secoua la tête. La porte qui s'ouvra sur la silhouette de Harry les fit taire.

- Oui ?  
- Je suis désolé, je me suis un peu perdu ...  
- Ça ne fait rien mon grand, Tu vas t'asseoir derrière Niall Horan s'il te plaît ?

Harry hocha la tête et exécuta l'ordre que la femme venait de lui donner. Il posa son sac sur la table et s'assit derrière Niall qui ne tourna même pas la tête pour le regarder. Harry haussa les épaules mentalement.

- Très bien, je pense que nous sommes au complet. Vous me faites une petite fiche d'informations, nom prénom professions des parents s'il y en a, enfin, comme dans une école normale quoi, à la fin de l'heure j'affiche cette petite feuille sur laquelle seront notés les binômes valables pour TOUTE, je dis bien toute, l'année. Je vous laisse trente minutes pour me faire ça plus une petite description de votre pensée sur votre séjour ici. EN SILENCE ZAYN, merci.

* * *

Zayn riait bêtement à la blague de Louis en se dirigeant vers l'affiche. Il y posa les yeux, parcourant la feuille, et se décomposa sous la lecture.

**_Louis Tomlinson / Eleonor Calder_**

**_Zayn Malik / Will Meith_**

**_Harold Styles / Niall Horan_**

Le brun palissait à vue d'œil, Louis posa sa main sur l'épaule de Zayn et le secoua un peu.

- T'as de la concurrence mon pote.  
- Ta gueule Lou', gueule. 

* * *

_Me revoilà après un mois d'absence, avouez je vous ai manqué :D Je sais, j'ai de l'avance mais le chapitre était écrit donc voilà. **xx**_


End file.
